detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Claude Evans
Claude Evans is one of the students in Daybrooke International school. Appearance Hair colour: Caramel Brown Eye colour: Ocean Blue Shirt: Long sleeved shirt Pants: Black pants Shoes: Canvas shoes ETC: None Personality He is a person who tries to give off a cool and calm look, but everytime he gets a case(usually the hardest) he goes completly blank, but he keeps calm and says what he think has happened at the case but he usually gets it wrong and causes trouble. But he's not just calm, he also can rage whenever people annoyed him too much. History When Claude was a kid, he lived with his family in a small one room apartment. He had younger a sister who'll play games with him however his parents thought it was ridiculous. That's why they made him study hard and aside from that, he was physically abused together with his sister. During the time of his sister's 7th birthday, he rushed back to his house from his part time job at the comic store, but she was nowhere to be found. His parents' showed guilt from their faces and when he asked them, they didn't answered his question. When he was at his room, he shut his eyes as he heard his parents’ conversation outside the door. There, he realized that there might be something behind his sister's disappearance and the strange acts of his parents. At first, he thought that his sister was killed or abandoned on the streets, until he stumbled upon asking his father's friend -- who is a detective -- tomorrow instead. The following day, Claude went to his friend's house and afterwards asked the latter's dad if he would help the former about his case. He agreed, but Claude had to pay him... not. When his father's friend and Claude arrived to the latter's house, the latter's parents were confused as the former looked around the house and interrogated the latter's parents. While watching the process, Claude thought that it would be fun to be a detective and so when the guy came back from investigating, the latter started to chuckle which made the former confused since there was nothing to be laughed about. It turned out that it was a misunderstanding from his parents' part and his parents began to explain. His parents used the savings they had for the past years in order for his sister to study abroad. After the incident, Claude's parents became kinder to Claude and since then, he would write a letter to his sister every now and then. At the age of 16, Claude studied at an average school and joined the detective club there since he was inspired by his father's friend, although he only solved the cases by pure luck. One day when he woke up, he checked the mailbox and found a mysterious letter with no return address. Because of his curiosity, he opened the letter and saw that it was a letter from Daybrooke International welcoming him to the Detectives of Night. He felt so happy after he read the letter - so much that it could not be described in words. Relations ?? Gallery ?? Facts *He has a chinese name called "Chen Zhong Cheng". He thinks it sound silly so he doesn't really show it that much. *Stalks Akane. *Always get confused with a lot of things. *Left handed. *He likes being in a quiet places. *He flips every fridge whenever he's in rage mode. *Always makes things worst. *Love spicy food. *Creep *He doesn't eat a lot. *He swears a lot when he gets really mad. *He can't draw. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EvilMrsBunny Category:Delta division Category:Original Character Category:Student